


The Chocolate War Requests

by Zalera83



Category: The Chocolate War - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalera83/pseuds/Zalera83
Summary: The chapters will be requested imagines, one-shots, headcanons, preferences, etc. Mostly x reader. Characters/pairings in the titles!





	1. Archie Costello x Reader

**Being devoted to Archie Costello would include:**

  * Archie pouting if/when you get upset with him. You can’t stay mad at him long, and he’d just want to go back to being happy with you.  
  

  * You learning all of Archie’s tricks and knowing how to spot when he’s just messing with you.  
  

  * Lots of patience. He’s not used to caring for someone or being cared for. Even with the longevity of your relationship, you’ll both be learning about each other throughout.   
  

  * Archie sometimes getting too comfortable with how devoted you are to him. You’ll have to remind him that he needs to appreciate you.   
  

  * Having debates about the world and coming up with hypothetical situations to present to one another for discussion.   
  

  * Archie showing you his vulnerable side when he’s feeling down. He won’t outright tell you what’s wrong, but he’ll get more needy.  
  

  * Impressing him any time you manage to trip him up or prove that he’s wrong about something.   
  

  * The two of you doing damn near everything together; from going to the store to working together to take someone down if they wrong either of you - or someone you’re close to. 




	2. Roland Goubert x Reader

**Dating Headcanons**

  * When you first start dating, he’ll be pretty awkward. He doesn’t really know what to do or what’s okay. He’ll ask a lot of questions and it’d be good if you could take the lead a bit.  
  

  * Once he’s comfortable in your relationship, though, he’s going to tell you absolutely everything. He can’t keep secrets from you and wouldn’t want to, anyway.   
  

  * Very quietly supports you. He won’t be in the front row, shouting for you but he’ll be in the stands.  
  

  * You already know the two of you are going to run together. It’s relaxing for him and it’ll help him open up. Only if you can, of course.   
  

  * Always wants you to do your best. He won’t be shy in telling you if he thinks something isn’t working for you or is holding you back. He won’t keep pushing you, though. If he thinks you’re doing things that aren’t helping you and you won’t stop, he’s going to recluse.   
  

  * Prefers to be out with you or at your place rather than at his house. There’s nothing wrong with it, but he’ll find it bland to just sit in his room.   
  

  * He won’t initiate affection all that often, but he’s basically always ready if you feel like snuggling. He’s more about spending time together than physical touch.  
  

  * Really enjoys it when you groom him; fix his hair, straighten his clothes, etc. It’ll always put a smile on his face for you to notice little things like that.




End file.
